Fuyu no ai winter's love
by yumeyukidaichi95
Summary: winter came and snow covered everything but with Haruka, Kantarou can't say that it's winter. warning: shounen-ai boy to boy affection, love or and relationship .


Fuyu no ai –fan fiction-anime-tactics

Summary: winter came and the snow covered everything but with him, he can't say that it's winter.

Disclaimer: I own this fan fiction because I created it but I don't own the anime.

"For dialogue"

**Bold for thoughts**

_Italic for flashback_

_-_

[One shot

The snow falls from the heaven as the cold winds sends shivers to him. Everything outside is covered with snow and like a stupid man, he sits there alone. He's not wearing clothes that are thick enough for him. He knows that it's so cold and he'll be sick if he'll stay there, however he doesn't want to go to anywhere.

While staring at the falling snow he heard footsteps that are coming nearer and nearer to him.

"Why are you here?"

"Nothing. I just want to be alone, Haruka-chan." he answered with a smile.

"Then be alone inside."

"No. I don't want there. It feels like I don't have any place inside."

"Why?" he asked. " Is it because of me?"

"…"

"Are you avoiding me?" Kantarou stayed silent staring at the snow. Before a minute, Haruka sat down beside him. "If you're not going to go inside," he said and holds Kantarou's hand. "I'll stay here with you." Kantarou blushed as he looked at him, thinking if he was serious and sincere. He looked away, trying to hide his blushing face.

"Well, I guess we should go inside or we'll both get sick" and he took his hand and stood up.

"Wait," said Haruka. "Are you worrying about me?" with that Kantarou's face got even redder.

"W-why would I? …" he replied nervously. "Y-you can take care of yourself, am I right?" then he saw Haruka smirked at him. He seems to remember something. Haruka stood up and pulled him for a kiss. Kantarou was shocked. Flushed, he pulled himself away, bewildered by what Haruka did,

"Why did you…-----

"…Because of love…" answered Haruka in advance. Then he went away and left him.

-

(Flashback)

_(Last night) Youko and Suzu are both not there. Kantarou and Haruka are both alone with each other. It is snowing and Kantarou started to avoid him. Later, as that eat their dinner, Haruka keeps on looking on Kantarou who's the one who didn't speak even a single word to him._

"_oi, Kantarou, why are you so quiet? Is there anything wrong?" but instead of answering back, Kantarou stood up and walked back to his room._

"_Did he think that avoiding is the solution?" then he followed and went into his room and talked to him._

"_Are you avoiding me?"_

"_No." he said while fixing his futon. Then in an instant, Haruka came up with an idea and said, "Can I sleep here with you?"_

"_WHAT!" he exclaimed with a dark red blush on his face when he looked at Haruka. Seeing that he is blushing, he sat next to him, took his hand and neared him so close that he even blushed deeper.( yumeyuki12070: awww!!!! So hot! )_

"_Kantarou, I just want to be with you…"_

"_Haruka-chan, if you'll stay here I don't know if I'll survive." And he looked away, still blushing. "…I may faint because of the fast beating of my heart…because of you…you're always taking my breath away…" __**you have no idea what I feel for you…**_

"_always taking your breath away?" he asked. "Hmmm…maybe in a kiss."_

"_wha…" before Kantarou could finish, Haruka kissed him._

_(End flashback)_

the snow is still falling from the sky like fluffy white cottons. Inside his room, he's sleeping angelically, but he felt something that woke him up.

"Haruka-chan…" he uttered his name as he woke up and saw that the one he called is directly above him and is caressing his lips. Kantarou's drowsiness was washed away and pink color tainted his pearl-like skin.

"Shhh…"said Haruka in a low voice. "be quiet we might wake her if she'll hear us."

"W-what are you doing…?"he said in reply as if he ignored Haruka's warning.

"seducing you."

"w-what?"

"from now on I'm going to seduce you." And he smirked.

"Haru-chan, don't be so…"(**lustful)** he was cut off when Haruka stopped on caressing his lips and kissed him. Kantarou widened his eyes. His heart beats fast and his face turned really red in shock. At first, he want to refuse but when Haruka kissed him deeper, he gave up. He closed his eyes and warped his arms around his neck.

Yumeyuki12070: hope you liked this fic and please leave review so I will know if I will make a squeal to this fic…thanks!


End file.
